Curse of the Pharaoh
by Yami-Yugi3
Summary: Yami is sick, real sick and it's up to Yugi and the others to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any made up characters belong to me. This fic has Yaoi; you have been warned.  
  
Curse of the Pharaoh  
by Yami-Yugi3  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Yami supported himself up on the bathroom sink. He felt extremely terrible for a long while now. He figured he had caught something that was hanging around, but that's all he can think of why he felt so terrible. The only thing keeping him from his legs giving up on him was the sink as he weakly reached for the medicine cabinet hopping something in it would ease the terrible systems. He curse weakly in Egyptian when his very blurry crimson eyes meet the countless medicines and ontop of that he could still barely read Japanese or English so he was having a hard time reading and understanding the labels on each bottle. (AN: He can speck Japanese and English but he's still not good at reading them unlike his native lanage.) He gives up and closes the cabinet and was greeted by the sad site of himself looking extremely weakly back at him. His once spiky tri-color was now not even spiky any more, but limp and shaggy. His once bold crimson eyes also lost a great deal of shine and not barely even a sheen was seen in them. His skin was paler then usual and covered form swet from the the high fever he had. He breath in short wreak pants, also from the high fever, plus his chest ached from every breath he took. Plus this whole thing just started this morning and Yami needed to open the game shop. Yugi's grandpa was out of town for three weeks leaving Yugi and Yami home alone. Yami had promised his aibou's grandpa he would take care of the shop while he was gone. During this time, with was almost in the afternoon when Yami finally woke up, and he know his aibou was already at school and had no clue in how terrible Yami was feeling. Like always, Yami had keep his side of their link open just in case his aibou needed him, but today Yami was straining just to keep the link open. Holding on to the door frame of bathroom, Yami gazed weakly down the empty hall, his vision still extremely blurry. With a small weak huff, he slowly started to head out of the bathroom, using anything stayed enough to stayed himself as he took small weak steps down the hall.

* * *

Meanwhile at Domino High, Yugi, like always, was in class. Usly Yugi was a bright student who always listen to the lectures, but somehow today was different. Instead of listening to his teacher, his mind was on something else. This was quite odd for Yugi. For since he woke up this morning something inside him was telling him something was wrong, but what Yugi had no idea. "Mr. Mouto!" shouted his teacher which bring Yugi out of his train of though "I hope you got a good explain on why you are day dreaming in my class!" But sadly, Yugi didn't and the teacher gave him after school detention.

* * *

Later after school, Yugi sat in detention. _I got to tell Yami I'm gonna be home late so he won't worry._ Yugi though. /Yami, I'm going to home late so.../ Yugi then felt this sharp pain in the link before the link shuts off. Yugi's eyes widen in fear. He was sure the pain he felt came from his other half and this was getting Yugi worried.

* * *

Once detention was over, Yugi raced home as fast as he could. He was having this terrible sinking feeling inside him that told him he needed to get home fast, home to his yami. When Yugi findly got home, he was panting cause he ran so fast. He looked up and to his shock and dismay when he saw the closed sign on front door of the shop. The sinking feeling came again as he went inside. As soon as he entered the living room is when he found his other half lying on the couch, his crimson eyes almost closed. Dropping his bookbag on the floor, Yugi ran over to his dark and sat down beside him and slowly reach his small hand to his other's forehead, his other hand gently stroking Yami's side softly. He became quite shock when he felt how very hot Yami was. He's burning up. Yugi thought in fear. "Yami-chan..." he said gently, scared out of his mind. Yugi was afraid for his dark, who was too weak to even more. Yugi gently slid his arms around his dark as he slowly lifted him into a warm imbrase. Feeling the warmth, weak crimson eyes slowly open again. Yugi tried to fight the tears that wanted to excape as he looked into those daul daze crimson eyes. He could feel his dark's chest raised 'n fall in short breaths. Yugi ran his fingers gently through Yami's limp hair. Yami's dry lips open and closed weakly like a fish in dire need of water. Yugi felt the link tring to open again and saw the straining look on his dark's face. "No Yami, you're too weak, don't try our mind link." He caress Yami's cheek as he said this. He knew Yami wanted to say something to him, wanted so much to tell him what had happen what was hurting him so much. But Yugi already figured it out. He knew his Yami still had trouble reading Jappanse or Enlish so he figure out that Yami had once today went to the bathroom to try and find something to help him. The phone soon rang. Yugi hoped it was his grandpa or one of his friends. He mainly hope it was his grandpa so he can tell him about Yami. Yugi slowly moved Yami and gently laid Yami back down on the couch. He ran a hand through Yami's hair. "I'll be right back, Yami," he said gently to his confused dark "don't worry." Yugi went into the kitchen and picked of the receiver. "Mouto residence." he said, still worried about his dark.  
"Yo, Yuge." Yugi's hart sank, it wasn't his grandpa, but Joey.  
"Hey Joey." Yugi said with a sigh.  
"Me and others were going to head to the arcade. Do you and Yami want to come with?"  
"Sorry, can't." he said with another sigh.  
"What's the matter Yuge? Is something wrong? Did you and Yami had a fight or something?"  
"It's not that it just that...." Yugi pause for a bit, and poked his head into the living room looking at his very ill and weak dark still on the couch.  
"Yuge?"  
"Joey what's taking so long? Is Yugi and Yami coming or what?" Yugi heard Tèa's voice in the background.  
Yugi once again tired to fight back the tears that now wanted to come out. "Yami's extremely sick." Yugi findly said.  
"What? What happen Yuge?"  
"I don't know. When I came home I found him laying on the couch. He's so sick he can't even move and for some reason he can barly breath. I'm scared here. I don't know what to do."  
"Hang on Yuge." Yugi know Joey clovered the reciver to tell Tèa and the others what Yugi just said. "You want us to come over?" Joey findly said "Maybe we can help."  
Yugi glanced into the living room again and once again see his very ill Yami. "Would you guys? I just don't know what to do." he findly said.  
There was silent on the other end, Yugi once again figured Joey was telling the others what he said. "Okay we'll be there as quick as we can." Joey findly said.  
"Thanks." said Yugi "The front door will be unlock. I'll be in the living room with Yami."  
"Okay Yuge. We'll see ya soon."  
Once Yugi hung up the phone, he went back to the living and once again lifted Yami gently into his arms. His hart ache when he looked into those daul glazed crimson eyes. "Easy Yami," he said as he once again caress Yami's cheek "the others are coming and I'm sure they can help me get you better."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any made up characters belong to me. This fic has Yaoi; you have been warned.  
  
Curse of the Pharaoh  
by Yami-Yugi3  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Yugi didn't know how long he staied there with Yami in his arms. He ran his fingers softly though Yami's hair, still trying to fight back the tears as those pitiful crimson eyes started at him. He soon heard the front door open, and he knew his friends had findly arrived. "Hey Yuge." Joey said as he and the others entered the living room.  
"Man," said Tristan as he spotted Yami "He looks terrible."  
"Tell me about it." was all Yugi said as weak crimson eyes glance over at the others.  
"We should check his temperature." said Tèa, her voice hinting she was worried about Yami as well. Yugi just nodded as Tèa headed to the bathroom to get the thermometer.  
"He might need a blanket." said Tristan as he stood up and headed to find a extra one.  
Joey placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder. "Don't worry Yuge," he said "I'm sure we can get Yami better." Yugi could only smile mikly at his bond haired best friend as he ganced back down at his weak dark.  
Soon Tristan was the frist to returned, with a spare blanket he found, in his arms. "I'd found one." he said as covered Yami with it.  
At that moment Tèa returned with thermometer in hand. "Okay guys," she said "I found it." She gave the thermometer to Yugi.  
"Yami-chan," Yugi said gently to his other half "open your mouth alittle. We need to check your temperature." Yami weakly open his mouth in reply as Yugi place the thermometer under Yami's tonge. "Keep your mouth closed until its done." Yugi said.

* * *

It seemed like a long time as Yugi and the others waited for the thermometer to read Yami's temperature. Yugi soon gently took it out of Yami's mouth and he and the others gasphed when they read the reading. Yami had a fever way up past 104°F. "Man," Tristan started "I'm no doctor but I do know that is very bad."  
"Shhh!" Joey whispered "You don't want to scare them. Yugi is enough upset as he is and poor Yami is having bad enough trouble then he is."  
"I'm going to get some water." Tèa said "We just GOT to bring that fever down!" With that Tèa hurried to the kicten.

* * *

It was getting almost dark, and yet Yami's high fever just won't come down and Yami was getting weaker and weaker by the moment. Yugi couldn't hold back his tears any more as he looking at his dark's now sleeping from. "I think we need to take Yami to see a doctor." said Tèa.  
"I agree with Tèa," said Tristan "maybe the doctors at the hospital will know whats wrong and know how to help."  
"But how are we going to get there," Tèa started "plus it's frezing out there."  
It was Joey who figure out an idea. "We'll take the bus." he said as he stood up, he looked down at Yugi "What do you think, Yuge?" Yugi just nodded, he was too upset at the moment to talk. "Then it's settled then," said Joey "we're taking Yami to see a doctor. Yuge, let me carry him, okay?" Yugi nodded again and alow Joey to lift Yami, blanket and all, gently into his arms.  
Just as the group was getting to leave the shop when the phone rang again. Tèa was the one to answer it. "Hello?" she started "Oh Mr. Motuo hello. Yugi? Of course he's here. Oh? Okay. Yugi, it's your grandpa, he wants to talk to you."  
Yugi nodded his thanks as Tèa handed him the phone. "H-Hello..." he started, trying to fight back a sob cause he was still upset about his sick Yami. Yugi's grandpa had notice he was upset and asked him what was wrong. Yugi then told his grandpa about what happen to Yami and how he and the others were heading to take him to the hospital to see a doctor. "O-Okay grandpa." said Yugi with a nod "B-Bye." Yugi then hung up and looked at the others. "He want us to give him a call when the doctors know what's wrong with him." Yugi said.  
"Okay," said Joey "Let's go." The group soon left the shop.

* * *

The group soon arrived at the bus stop. The cold evening air blew about them as they waited for a bus. Joey held Yami, still wraped up in the blanet, gently close to him to keep the sick pharaoh warm from the cold air. Yugi staied closed to Joey, so he can be close to Yami. Tèa tried to keep herself warm as she and Tristan tried to watch out for the bus. The sky was dark and cloudly and the stars that slowly came out for the night was not even there. Yugi's violet eyes widen when he spotted small white flecks of snow slowly falling from the skies. Joey must had notice too cause he cursed sloftly under his breath. Yugi had no clue what Joey said, he knew Joey wouldn't curse around him knowing Yami didn't want his innocence ears to hear that's why if Yami needed to curse he would do so in Egyptian. "It just HAD to snow." Yugi findly heard Joey said out loud, and sounded pretty mad at the weather "Screw the laying weather man." Yugi notice Yami sivering weakly in Joey's arms and this started to make him upset again.  
_I totaly agree with Joey on this one._ Yugi thought.  
"I-I see the bus." Tristan said with a siver as one of the city bus came towards them.  
"That's good." said Joey.  
"Wait a sec," Tèa said as she looked through her purse "Let me see if we have enough money for the fare." She soon took out the money that was to pay for the five of them. "Got it." she said as the bus stopped infront of them and opens it's doors.  
The group got on and Tèa, cuase she had the money, paided the fare for all them. The bus was pretty emtpy save for some old people and a couple of young audlts that were going to work. Yugi's eyes widen in surprise when he saw one of the audlts was dress as a doctor! He was sure Joey saw him too cause he brought Yami over to an empty seat near him. Tristan and Tèa found empty seats near by as Yugi fallowed Joey as the tall blone sat gently down, still with Yami in his arms. The doctor looked over as Yugi findly found an empty seat on the other side of Joey. "Excuse me," he said to Joey "You kids are heading to the hospital right?"  
"Yep." said Joey with a nod "Our friend here is not feeling to well."  
"I can see that." the doctor said "I might be just a pediatrician, but from what I can tell he might have a very bad case of the flu or maybe pneumonia. But what ever is wrong with him I'm sure the regular doctors can fix him."  
"Thanks." said Joey.  
"Next stop, Domino Hospital."

* * *

The bus soon stopped at the hospital were the gang and the doctor they meet got off. "I hope your friend feels better," he said as he headed to the other end of the building where he worked.  
The snow was falling harder now as the group headed inside the emergency room of the hospital. Once inside they waited in the waiting room until one of the doctors can see them to take a look at Yami. Yugi sat next to Joey, running his fingers gently though Yami's hair. "Hang in there, Yami-chan," he said softly and gently to the sleeping sick pharaoh "everything going to be okay."  
"Yami Mouto." A female nuse said as she pooked her head into the waiting room of the emergency room. The group came over to her. "Sorry but only two of you may come in with him at the moment." she said.  
"You and Joey go on ahead Yugi," said Tèa "me and Tristan will wait in the waiting room."  
"You sure?" Joey asked.  
"Don't worry." said Tristan "Go on."  
Joey nodded. "Okay, come on Yuge." he said.  
"Fallow me please." Joey and Yugi fallowed the nurse inside the emergy room. Tristan and Tèa had just sat down as the double doors that mark in read letters 'Emergency Room' closed shut.

* * *

The nurse brought them (meaning Joey, Yugi, and Yami) to one of small rooms in the emergency room. In it was only one hospital bed among all the hosptial equipment. "Remove his cloths and put him in this." she said as she handed Yugi a hospital gown "The doctor will be in shortly to take a look at him." With that she left the room and closed the heavy curtin at the entrence of the room.  
"Come Yuge," said Joey as he placed Yami on the bed and started to remove the blanket so the pharaoh's cloths could be taken off "I'll sapport him while you take off his cloths." Yugi just nodded, still scared and upset about his dark. As Joey sapported Yami, Yugi took off the sticky black tank top Yami had on. The only thing Yami had left on was a pair of black boxers so Yugi and Joey agrred to keep them on as Yugi put the hospiotal gown on him.  
Just as Joey gently laid the pharaoh on the bed when the doctor came into the room. "Okay," he said "let's see what's the problem is."

* * *

"He's weak...very weak." the doctor told Yugi and the others later on after the exameration "Caused by mix of the flu and pneumonia at the same time. I'm glad you brought him here when you did. If you had waited another day he would had died."  
"Can you help him?" Tristan asked for Yugi.  
The doctor nodded. "Yes but he needs to stay here for awhile." he said.

* * *

As the group watied while the hosptial brought Yami into a room for the long stay ahead, Yugi was on a near by pay phone talking to his grandpa. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any made up characters belong to me. This fic has Yaoi; you have been warned.

(AN: Sorry for the short chapter here people, I tried to make it long enough with what I want in this chapter, but this is all that I came up with. So I hope you like it even if it's short. --)

Curse of the Pharaoh  
by Yami-Yugi3

Chapter 3

Yugi didn't leave his dark's side once during the night. Since there was no school the next day, plus since his grandpa was still out of town, the hopistal had allow him to stay after visting hours to help take care of his very ill dark. "Ya sure you don't want us to stay with ya, Yuge?" Joey ask as he and the others started to leave once visting hours was over.

Yugi shook his head, barly taking his eyes off Yami. "I'll be alright." he said soflty.

"Ya sure?"

"I'll be fine guys."

"Okay, if ya sure, Yuge."

"We'll be back frist thing in the morning. Can you at lest try and get some sleep?" Tèa said quite worriedly. Yugi just nodded as the group left to head home themselfs.

* * *

But Yugi couldn't, if he'd fell asleep, something might happen to Yami, like his poor dark might get worst. He sat next to him, caressing his cheek gently. "You got to get better, Yami." he said gently to him "I can't bare to lose you. What would I do with out you?" The door to Yami's hopistal room open and one of the nurses came in carrying a tray of food for Yugi for dinner and a blow of cool water and a wash cloth to help with Yami's rageing fever.

"You must be hungery by now." she said to Yugi with a sweet smile as she gave him the tray.

"Thanks." Yugi said with a small smile as he took the tray from her in his small hands.

The nurse did a reasering smile at him. "Your friend will pull through this." she said "Don't worry." Yugi just nodded for a bit. The nurse smiled another reasering smile as she place the bowl and wash cloth near by. "The doctor wants you to use these to help lower his fever, would you do that sweetie?" she asked him.

Yugi nodded again. "Yeah." he said. The nurse smiled again and left the room.

* * *

Once Yugi was done eating the food, he then turn his attention on Yami. He ran his fingers through Yami's hair for a bit before going to bowl and the wash cloth. He dipped the cloth into the cool water and ring out the excess before gently dabbing the damp cloth on his dark's forehead. "Come on Yami-chan...." he said softly "Fight it..."


End file.
